The challenge
by MoonBeamStruck
Summary: Miette and Serena force Ash to kiss someone. Who will Ash choose and what are the consequences? Diodeshipping - Ash (Satoshi) x Clemont (Citron)
1. Chapter 1

Another story finished. I hope there aren't to many mistakes this time. Writing in English is so hard!

 **This story contains boy x boy. If you don't like it, then don't read.**  
Diodeshipping is the name for Ash (Satoshi) x Clemont (Citron)

This is not a one-shot. I plan to write at least one other chapter.

* * *

 **No one's pov**

Serena, Bonnie, Ash and Clemont arrive at the pokémon center. Serena's next performing battle takes place in this town. Tomorrow is the big day for her. This gave her another chance to win a princes key. Everyone settled down and starts to enjoy themselves. Serena starts to train. Clemont works on his new invention. Bonnie is playing outside with Dedenne and Ash decides to have a special training session. Everything seems perfect.

"That performance looks great. I see you have worked a lot."

She knew that voice. "Miette?! Thank you. I assume you are here for the performing battle to?"

Miette smiles. "Yes and I'm going to win."

The brunette smirks. "I think I will win. I won't go easy on you."

The girls start to discuss, each of them trying to prove they had grown a lot.

After a while it starts to get boring. Miette changes the subject.

"We both think we're good, the battle tomorrow will decide who the winner is. I have an important question for you."

Serena got curious. "What is it?"

"I saw Ash training when I walked to the Pokémon center. Are you and Ash a couple?"

Serena blushes. "No, why do you ask?"

This made Miette very happy. "So I have a chance then. You're too slow Serena."

The fight was on. The two girls start to challenge each other.

"I haven't confessed to him but we travel together. I'm sure he likes me. It's just a matter of time."

"You are so weak. Have you ever tried something?"

"Tried something? What do you mean?" Serena asks.

Miette couldn't believe it. Serena traveled with him and she never tried something to get his attention? This competition looks so easy to win.

"You can do a lot to get a boy his attention. You can flirt with him, kiss him and hug him. You can give him a massage when he's stressed for his next gym battle. Buy him presents. Say your back hurts so he would give you a massage. You really didn't try anything of this? I can't believe it."

Serena didn't like this. She was too scared to try anything. She hoped Ash loved her and would take the lead. It hadn't happened, he only cared about his battles and being friends.

"What do you suggest then?" She asks.

Miette starts to think. "I have a plan."

Serena gets curious. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Yes, Ash never denies a challenge. We can dare him to kiss someone, with tongue of course. He can choose whoever he wants. We make sure we are both next to him when this happens. The person he kisses wins. The kiss is the prize. I think we both want that."

Serena thought about it. This plan, it was great. She hopes Ash would kiss her.

"Wait, I don't think Ash ever kissed someone before. He never mentioned it. What if he's too afraid and refuses to do this?" the brunette asks.

"Then we tease him about it. Believe me, he won't have a choice."

The girls agree on the plan. They start to figure out when and how they were going to do this.

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

Ash finishes his special training. He is satisfied and returns back to the Pokémon center. When he arrives the two girls greet him.

"Hello Ash" They both say.

"Hello girls, Miette are you here for the performing battle?"

Miette smirks. "Yes I am."

"Good luck to both of you. I'm looking forward to it."

"Ash, I have a question for you." Miette tried to look innocent.

"Okay, what is it?" the pokémon master asks.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

He didn't expect this. Ash never kissed someone before but he didn't want the girls to know. If they told it to their friends everyone will know. That was not something he looked forward to.

"Why do you ask? I won't tell it to you anyway."

Serena listens to the conversation. Miette is really good, I hope this will work.

"I see. You never kissed someone before, haven't you?"

 _This is bad._ _What should I do? If I tell the truth they will go and gossip about it. Maybe I can say I did. They have no proof to say otherwise. That's seems like a good idea._

Ash tries to look confident when he talks. "I had my first kiss a while ago. It doesn't matter. Why do you want to know?"

Miette starts to heat up things a little bit. "I don't believe you. If you really had your first kiss then you won't mind showing us you know how to kiss?"

Ash looks at Miette. "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not. I challenge you to kiss someone. I don't care who it is but you have to do it now. Prove me you know how to kiss. Before I forget, you have to kiss with tongue. You want to be a Pokémon master but you're afraid for a kiss? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Then do it!"

 _What the hell is this all about? I don't know what to do. If I don't do it everyone will think I'm a coward. If I tell the truth about my first kiss that I didn't had they will laugh. This is so mean, is this why girls always have fights? Stay Calm Ash, what are your options? I don't want to kiss anyone, but I have no choice._

 _Option one: Miette. I don't think this is a good idea. She's challenging me. I think she knows how to kiss. If I kiss her she can tell everyone that I am a bad kisser._

 _Option two: Serena. I don't like this. She didn't defend me when Miette started this challenge. Maybe they are planning this together. Girls, I never understand them. See, this is the reason I never felt in love with a girl before. They are mean._

 _These two are not an option. What else can I do? They said I can kiss anyone. Is that, Clemont? He's working on one of his inventions. He's a good friend. I don't mind kissing him. He won't tell everyone if I'm a bad kisser. I never thought about this but he's very attractive. How his hands move over his invention. He's so smart and kind._

 _I remember this moment. I had bought this magazine that had some articles in it about kissing. I was curious and wanted to know how it works. Clemont found it and asked me about it. We admitted we never kissed someone before. We both got curious and started to read the magazine together. Clemont asked me if there was a person I'd like to kiss. I told him I didn't knew. He told me he wanted his first kiss with a good friend or the person he's in love with._

 _That's it. Clemont thinks I'm a good friend. So I can kiss him and he won't get mad. This is perfect. For the kiss I can use the advice from that magazine._

 _The kiss has to be with tongue? That's not going to be easy._

Ash made his decision. When he walks to Clemont he surprises both girls.

He is very nervous but manages to say something. "Hey Clemont."

The inventor turns around. "Hey Ash. Is there something wrong?"

Ash hesitates. "Yes, the girls gave me this challenge. Do you mind helping me?"

Clemont is curious. "Not at all. How can I help you?"

The inventor feels Ash push his lips against his. He feels him move closer. Ash moves one arm to Clemont his back. He uses his free hand to play with Clemont's hair. Then the nerd feels something pushing against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I tried to use them for this chapter.

I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do.

The good news is that I plan to write a third chapter. I don't know when this will be ready so be patient.

Enjoy reading it :)

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

The inventor feels Ash push his lips against his. He feels him move closer. Ash moves one arm to Clemont his back. He uses his free hand to play with Clemonts hair. Then the nerd feels something pushing against his lips.

 _What is Ash doing? Why is he kissing me like that? Is that his tong? Nooooo!_

Clemont freaks out and pushes Ash away. "Aaaaash! What are you doing?! Stop this."

"I have to kiss someone. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

"What are you talking about hmmmph?"

Ash tries to kiss Clemont a second time. Using his hand that was playing with the inventor's hair he brings his head closer again. Their lips touch and Clemont freezes.

 _He is … kissing me, again? The girls gave him a challenge, what challenge is this? O no, he's trying to use his tongue again. I don't approve this. I never kissed before … I mean, Ash just gave me my first kiss but this will not be a French kiss. That's too scary, our friends are watching this._

Clemont uses all his force to push Ash away. Then he runs, as fast as he can.

"Clemont you can't run away from me. I'm kissing you whether you like it or not!"

The girls watch the show. They don't know what to think. Should they laugh because this is one of the funniest moments they ever saw? Or should they feel sad because Ash chooses to kiss Clemont?

They see Ash running after Clemont.

Miette is the first to talk. "You know, when we gave him this challenge I didn't expected him to make this challenge so hard. Why kissing a boy when there are a lot of beautiful girls around?"

Serena sighs. "That's Ash, he is unpredictable."

Miette smiles. "We still have a chance you know."

This gets Serena's attention. "We do?"

"Yes, I dared him to use his tongue. If Clemont keeps pushing him away and don't let him use his tongue it doesn't count."

The girls start to laugh. This is getting interesting. They still have a chance to get a kiss from Ash. It's not over. Serena thinks, when Ash kisses her she will make it one to remember. Seeing how Clemont keeps pushing away, these aren't good kisses, aren't they? Clemont is a boy. How can he compete with one of them?

Ash manages to catch Clemont. "Aaash! Nooo. This is mmmmph."

 _He's kissing me, again._

Clemont takes a step back. He can't run away anymore. He's exhausted. Ash starts to panic. If he can't kiss Clemont with tongue he has to kiss someone else. He can't let Clemont run away again. So he thinks of a new plan.

 _Finally he stopped. He will have to explain this. I won't let him get away with this. But now I just want to hide in a corner. The girls are watching. This is so embarrassing!_

Then Ash tries again. This time he uses his hands to grab Clemont. He puts one arm tight around his back so he can't move away anymore. He places his other hand on the back of his friends face. He brings their faces closer.

 _This is getting annoying. I can feel him breathing on my face. It won't take long before … There you have it. I can feel his lips again on mine. Think Clemont, be smart. I can't move. Is there something I can do? Nooo. I can feel his tongue moving to my lips. He slowly licks them. Stop teasing me Ash!_

Clemont blushes. Then He has an idea. He pushes forward, hard. This makes him and Ash fall on the ground.

"Aaaah! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing Ash? You can't just kiss me like that!"

"Clemont, let me try please."

"The girls are watching! Explain yourself!"

"They dared me to kiss someone using tongue. I thought you wouldn't mind." Ash felt so stupid, but the challenge wasn't over.

 _They what? Is Ash really that stupid? They must have tried this to get him to kiss one of them, not me._

Miette smirks. "What do you think Serena, will Clemont help him?"

Serena thinks about it. "I don't know. Clemont is to shy for something like this. And he's a coward. It would surprise me if he did."

"So he's shy and a coward? Then it won't work? Why do you hesitate?" Miette asks.

"Clemont and Ash are best friends. This can be the reason for Clemont to let Ash kiss him. What do we do when that happens? I don't like this. I hoped Ash would choose me. Now that I think about it, even you would be better than him."

Miette answers. "You're right. Kissing a girl is more natural. If Clemont denies Ash to kiss him it's between us. You don't have to worry if Clemont agrees on helping his friend. If that happens I go for plan B."

Serena gets curious. "There is a plan B? Can you tell me about it?"

"I hope we don't need it, but if we do I'll let you know."

The girls watch Clemont and Ash. What will Clemont decide?

Clemont speaks soft so the girls can't hear him. "Ash, I don't mind having my first kiss with you. But I don't like the fact that the girls are watching."

Ash begs: "Just pretend they are not watching. Please, I don't want to kiss them."

Clemont sighs. "Okay, but you take the lead."

 _What am I doing? I'm scared. I don't even know how to kiss using tongue and …_

"Whaaaah Aaaaash!"

Ash has shifted positions. Now he's on top of Clemont.

"You told me to take the lead." Ash smirks.

Ash moves his face closer to Clemont, kissing his friend again. Using his tongue he starts exploring the inventor's lips.

 _This is for real, he's kissing me._

Clemont closes his eyes and opens his mouth a little bit. It's enough for Ash to push his tongue inside.

 _This is so weird. I can feel his tongue moving in my mouth._

Clemont takes some time to adjust to this new situation. It's just him and Ash sharing this passionate moment. He slowly starts to use his tongue, deepening the kiss. Ash is surprised to feel Clemont kiss back. Because the lack of oxygen they have to stop the kiss. Ash gets of Clemont and helps him to stand up.

 _It wasn't that bad. I kinda liked it. I'm happy my first kiss was with Ash._

"Ash, I'd like to talk to you in private. I wait outside for you."

"Okay, see you in 5 minutes."

Clemont walks away. Ash walks to the girls. "I'm not afraid to kiss someone. I think this was proof enough. Now if you excuse me, I have to do something."

"Serena, I want to discuss this with you? Do you have a moment?" Miette asks.

Serena nods. "I'm glad we can talk about it."

The girls walk away to a more private place.

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

 _Kissing Clemont wasn't that bad. I felt nice. I'm curious what Clemont has to say._ _Did he like it?_

Ash and Clemont walk away from the Pokémon center. They find a nice place to talk.

"Ash, do you want to tell me what caused this?"

"Yes, well it's not my fault. Miette asked me if I've had my first kiss. I was afraid to say no. You know how girls are, they can't keep secrets. She didn't believe me and then she dared me to kiss someone with tongue. She said I had to proof that I knew how to kiss. She said you want to be a Pokémon master but you're afraid for a kiss? Are you scared?"

The inventor smiles. "I know how girls are, I understand. Why did you choose me?"

"Because you told me you didn't mind having your first kiss with a good friend a while ago. And I didn't want to kiss the girls. I was afraid I was a bad kisser and that they would tell everyone about it. I'm really sorry Clemont."

Clemont was glad that his friend was honest. He hugs Ash tight. "Thank you for telling me. It's okay, I'm not mad about it."

 _He isn't mad? This means so much to me._

"Thank you Clemont. You're the best friend I have!"

Clemont let go of Ash. "You're welcome. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you like the kiss?" the inventor asks.

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm glad it was with you. It liked it when you kissed back."

This makes Clemont blush. "I liked it to. Thanks for helping me with my first kiss."

"Clemont, we kissed. What are we? Are we friends?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you. Can we stay friends?"

Ash is relieved to hear this. "I'm not in love with you either. Friends sound perfect to me."

The boys shake hands.

"Ash, you did this because you didn't want the girls to spill any secret, didn't you?

"Yes, that's true."

"What if they think you're gay?"

"What if they think I'm gay? What do you mean?"

"You choose to kiss me, a boy. You could have kissed a girl."

Realization hit Ash. "Noooo. This isn't happening! I have to find them, now!"

"Good luck, I'll see you later."

"Bye Clemont!"

Ash rushes of to find the girls.

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

 _I hope Ash can talk to the girls._

"Hi Clemont, can I talk to you?"

Clemont looks at his sister. "Hello Bonnie, what is it?"

Bonnie is excited. "I'd like to talk about this kiss you shared with Ash."

 _Bonnie knows? This is bad. This can't be happening!_


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I'm not very original. But I really wanted to write some diodeshipping-stories because I think we don't have enough of them.

Who am I kidding? We will never have enough diodeshippingsfics, let's write some more :D

Next time I will try to be a little more original. I'll see what I come up with.

Enjoy the last chapter of "The challenge"!

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

 _I hope Ash can talk to the girls._

"Hi Clemont, can I talk to you?"

Clemont looks at his sister. "Hello Bonnie, what is it?"

Bonnie is excited. "I'd like to talk about this kiss you shared with Ash."

 _Bonnie knows? This is bad. This can't be happening!_

"Whaaa-aat kiss? What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it big brother. I saw everything."

Clemont panics. "Bonnie, please stop this. It was just a kiss nothing more."

Bonnie looks at her brother. "Clemont, I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to be honest with me."

 _I hope this is not what I think it is. I have to be smart and handle her questions. I don't want her to think that Ash and I make a nice couple._

The inventor sighs. "Okay, ask me your questions."

This makes the little girl very happy. "As I said, I saw everything. First question, was this your first kiss?"

 _I can't believe it. This is so embarrassing. Lying is not an option, when I do my faces becomes red as a tomato. Bonnie can tell._

Clemont: "Yes, this was my first kiss."

Bonnie: "Are you and Ash a couple?"

 _A couple? Really?_

Clemont: "No, we are not together. We are friends, nothing more."

Bonnie: "What's the reason I saw you two kiss?"

 _I can tell her about the challenge. She can blame Serena and Miette for it._

Clemont: "Miette and Serena challenged Ash to kiss someone."

Bonnie: "Why did Ash kissed you? He cares a lot about you. I think Ash would never hurt you. He must have known it was okay to kiss you like that. How did Ash know you would be okay with it?"

 _I admit. I underestimated her. But this is my sister we're talking about._

Clemont: "Ash and I talked about kissing a while ago. I mentioned I never kissed someone before and that I'd like my first kiss to be with a good friend or the person I'm in love with. Ash remembered this."

Bonnie: "Did you like the kiss?"

Clemont: "I think it was nice but it was just a kiss, nothing more."

Bonnie: "Ash kissed you for this challenge. He had a reason to kiss someone. What about you?"

Clemont: "What do you mean?"

Bonnie: "I saw you kiss him back. Does that mean something?"

 _I kissed him back. She's right. Kissing back was not necessary. Why did I do that?_

Clemont: "I guess I got carried away."

Bonnie: "Would you mind if Ash kissed you again?"

 _Ash is a good kisser. I liked it when he kissed me._

Clemont: "I don't know."

Clemont doesn't realize the blush on his face. This makes Bonnie very happy.

Bonnie: "Are you gay?"

Clemont: "I don't know. Bonnie stop this."

Bonnie: "Imagine a girl kissing you, would it be the same?"

Clemont: "I don't think so. I don't want to kiss a girl."

Bonnie: "Why not?"

 _What is this all about? I don't know. Girls are not strong enough. I liked it when Ash used his force on me, preventing me from running away. I felt safe somehow. I liked it when he didn't gave up and kept trying. I liked it when he ran after me. Why did I liked it? I think I wanted this kiss to happen. I was just afraid. And our friends were watching. That was really embarrassing. When we were on the floor and Ash switched to lay on top, it felt somehow natural to me. It felt like it was supposed to be this way. Does this mean I'm gay?_

Bonnie smirks. "What are you thinking about?"

This got the inventors attention. "No-othing."

Bonnie: "I always try to find you a girlfriend, it never works. I don't think it ever will."

Clemont: "Why do you think that?"

Bonnie: "You tell me. You let a boy kiss you and kissed back. You liked the kiss and you don't want a girl to kiss you."

Clemont: "I never realized this before."

Bonnie: "It's okay. I don't mind that you're gay."

Clemont: "Thanks Bonnie. That means a lot to me!"

Bonnie: "Now about Ash, do you love him?"

Clemont starts to think about it. The more he does, the more he realizes how much he loves his best friend. Then it hit him, hard. Ash didn't like him back. They talked about this earlier. The inventor starts to cry.

Bonnie: "What's wrong, tell me."

Clemont manages to speak. "He said he's not in love with me."

Bonnie: "When was that?"

Clemont: "After the kiss. We talked about it. He just left when you found me. I told him the same. I didn't realize I felt this way."

This makes Bonnie sad. She finally found her brother a keeper. Clemont felt down on the ground. He let the tears come.

 _Why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

 **Nobody's pov**

Serena is the first to talk. "What is plan B? I'm curious."

Miette starts to talk. "I will explain it to you but I have to warn you. You might not like it."

This surprises the brunette. "What do you mean?"

Miette: "Sometimes when you really love someone you have to be able to let them go. You travel with Ash. Nothing ever happened between you. I think I saw this coming. That was the reason I challenged him to kiss someone. I wanted to know who he would kiss, a girl or a boy. He kissed a boy. I think this means he's gay."

Serena: "I think I understand. It's hard to know he will never love me back."

Miette: "Don't worry, we are amazing. One day we will find a boy that loves us back for who we are. We just have to find the right person."

This makes Serena smile. "You're right. After all these years I have to move on. There are boys enough out there. So, what's plan B?"

Miette starts to explain. "Plan B is that I want Ash to be happy. I think he's gay because he never showed any interest in girls before. It's obvious he doesn't realize this. I watched Clemont and Ash before. I can see the strong bond between these two. You always see Bonnie ask girls if they want to marry her brother. Clemont hates this. This made me think. They both don't show any interest in girls. This kiss was the perfect plan. When Ash tried to kiss Clemont, best friends or not, he proved he's gay to me. Seeing him trying to kiss Clemont again and again was interesting. He didn't give up. He really wanted this kiss to be with him. You know Ash, is it possible he loves his best friend?"

Serena thought about this. "I remember a lot of times that Ash had physical contact with Clemont. I saw Ash touching his shoulder and hugging him. He is always supportive of his inventions even if they blow up. Sometimes I was jealous of Clemont. I wanted Ash to show this affection to me. It is possible. Now that I think about it, it would surprise me if Ash doesn't love his best friend."

Miette gathers this information. "So that's one, Ash loves his friend. Let's talk about Clemont. I found it interesting that Clemont let Ash kiss him. You have watched the kiss. In the end he kissed Ash back. This has to mean something."

Serena: "I guess plan B is to help them to be together. How will we achieve this?"

Miette: "We start with what we know. I think they don't realize they are gay and they don't realize these feelings. I saw Bonnie enter the room when Ash walked to Clemont. She saw everything. She was not surprised; in the end she looked happy. Leave Clemont to her, it's her brother. She knows how to handle him. We should start with Ash. This will be difficult."

Serena: "You have a point, he won't believe us if we tell him he's gay."

Miette: "I don't think we should go easy on him. I am willing to do whatever it takes to let him discover this. It will work but we have to work together."

Serena: "Okay, let's do this! I have good news. I see Ash walking to us."

The girls wait for Ash. They hope their plan will work.

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

 _I have to find the girls._

Ash sees the girls talking. He walks to them as fast as he can.

"Hey girls, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Miette: "Sure you can, what is it?"

Ash sighs. "About the kiss, I'm not gay."

Serena: "If you're not gay then why did you kissed a boy?"

Ash: "I didn't think about it. Clemont is my best friend. I knew he wouldn't mind. This is your fault, you challenged me."

Miette: "Ash, Clemont pushed you away. You tried multiple times to kiss him. Do you have an explanation for that?"

 _She's right, he pushed me away. I didn't want to kiss one of the girls. But that's none of her business._

Ash: "I don't have one."

Serena: "Ash, it is okay to be gay. You can tell us. We don't judge you."

 _I can't let them think I'm gay. What are they trying to proof?_

Miette: "Think about the kiss, did you like it?"

 _The kiss? When Clemont kissed back I felt like I was on fire. It was nice but it means nothing._

Ash: "Does it matter? It's a kiss, if kissing was bad nobody would do it."

The girls take this conversation to the next level. Miette places her hand on Ash his chest.

Ash: "What are you doing?"

Serena: "How does this feel Ash? Do you like her doing that to you?"

 _What the hell is wrong with them?_

Ash: "No I don't like this. Stop doing that!"

Serena: "Close your eyes."

Ash: "Why?"

Serena: "Just do what I tell you to do. Close your eyes."

Ash closes his eyes.

Serena: "Now imagine that these are Clemont's hands."

Ash blushes. "Clemont would never do that to me."

 _What if he does? I don't think it would be that bad. But this is a girl. This isn't Clemont._

The girls nod. This is working. Miette starts to slowly move her hands on Ash his chest. She fondles him.

Ash starts to talk: "This doesn't feel good."

Serena: "Why not, tell me."

 _These hands, they're not what they are supposed to be. I want something more like, that's it, like Clemont. His hands are perfect._

Ash sighs. He forgets that the girls are listening. He starts to talk describing to himself what he thinks.

Ash: "Clemont's hands feel different. They are slightly rougher. They would move very accurate, just like when he's working on one of his inventions. It would feel so much better if it was him doing this."

Ash blushes.

 _I never thought about Clemont doing this. Why do I feel so weird?_

Serena: "If Clemont was doing this, what else do you want him to do?"

Ash: "So much. I want him to kiss me, to feel him kiss me back. I want him to hold me. I feel so good when I'm with him, so safe."

 _Does this mean I feel something for him? Why haven't I realized this sooner?_

Miette releases Ash.

Serena: "Ash, are you gay?"

Ash: "Yes."

Miette: "Are you in love with Clemont?"

Ash blushes. "I hate to feel this way. He will never like me back."

Miette: "No doubt he will."

Ash: "You don't understand. We talked about the kiss. He's not in love with me, I told him I felt the same way about him."

Serena: "Ash, Bonnie keeps asking all these girls to marry Clemont. Has there ever been even one that Clemont was interested in?"

Ash thinks about it. "No, why do you ask?"

Miette: "Don't you see. Maybe Clemont is gay too. He kissed you back. You'll never know when you don't try.'

Ash: "I don't know what to do."

Serena: "Confess to him. You're good friends. He won't hate you if he doesn't return your feelings."

Ash thinks about this.

 _They're right. He kissed me back. I have to tell him how I feel._

"I'm going to talk to him. See you next time." Ash runs away to find Clemont.

Miette: "Don't worry Serena, we'll find someone to. Good luck with your performance battle!"

Serena: "Thanks, you to!"

* * *

 **Clemont's pov**

"Just kill me, I can't live anymore. It hurts too much."

"Don't be ridiculous! This is not worth dying for."

Clemont is still crying. Bonnie tried to cheer him up but nothing works. Ash finds Clemont and his sister. He sees Clemont cry and gets worried. He sits down and hugs his friend, trying to comfort him.

"What's going on?"

 _Ash is here? He's hugging me?_

Clemont: "I can't tell you. You'd hate me for it."

Ash looks at Clemont. "I don't hate you, I love you."

This surprises the inventor.

 _He loves me?_

Clemont: "You told me you didn't, what made you change?"

Ash: "I didn't realize it. I do now. What about you, why are you crying?"

Clemont: "I didn't realize it to. I love you. I thought you didn't like me back."

Bonnie is happy to hear this. "Go on, kiss. Make it up."

Ash and Clemont smile. Clemont feels Ash kiss him. This time he is the first one to use his tongue.


End file.
